Strawberries and Moons
by Patient Harmony
Summary: Birthday fic for Iceland.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Strawberries and Moons**

Iceland woke up, feeling a little groggy. It took him a moment to remember what day it was, and then he groaned.

It was his birthday, and he was spending it alone.

He remained in bed for a while, and eventually pushed himself to his feet. He made his way to the kitchen, and paused.

There was a bowl of strawberries on the kitchen counter. It had _not_ been there when he went to sleep the previous night. He noticed a note lying close by, so he approached to pick it up.

_Tonight's a Strawberry Full Moon, so I thought I'd send these to you.  
Your big brother._

Iceland frowned, before he went to his calendar. Sure enough, he saw that it was a full moon. On his birthday.

Usually, he didn't care about things like this, but he had to admit, it sounded exciting to have a full moon on his birthday.

Smiling at that, he felt his spirits lift a bit, and he started to go through his daily routine.

…

It was two hours after lunch when it happened: someone knocked on the door.

He frowned, before he made his way to the door. His eyes widened when he opened it, a loud _bang _coming from the other side. Iceland felt a vein twitch as he started brushing off the confetti from his hair.

"Happy birthday, Icy!" Denmark exclaimed.

Iceland would have slammed the door shut, if it wasn't for the fact that the others were there as well.

"What are you doing here?" Iceland asked.

"You didn't think we'd let you celebrate your birthday alone, did you?" Finland responded. "Happy birthday, Icy."

Finland held out a parcel, and Iceland stared at it for a moment before accepting it.

"Thank you," he muttered. "Come on in, I guess."

The others were glad to accept the invitation, and filed inside. The other Nordics made their way towards the living room, waiting for Iceland to join them. He noticed that they all had gifts with them, but they were waiting before handing them to him. He realised that it was because Iceland had the gift from Finland in his hands.

Iceland quickly unwrapped the gift, seeing that it was a box of salmiakki. Finland smiled.

"I hope you like it," he said.

"Thank you," Iceland said, placing the box on the table.

One by one, they gave the gifts to him, and he was surprised by how calm they were. They were usually a bit rowdier than this.

"I also brought cake," Denmark said, indicating another box that Iceland had failed to notice in the confusion of their visit.

Iceland nodded, before he went to retrieve some plates and forks. When he returned, he saw that Norway had removed the cake from the box. He noted idly that it was decorated with strawberries.

"By the way, how'd you send the strawberries this morning?" Iceland asked.

"Magic," Norway said idly. "Have you tried some?"

Iceland had, in fact, eaten one or two of them. But he wasn't going to admit it to Norway.

Finland had sliced the cake, and they all went on as normal. This was like a regular Nordic gathering.

"By the way," Norway said suddenly, looking towards Iceland, "did you know that they say it's lucky if a full moon falls on a Monday?"

"You know I don't believe in stuff like that," Iceland said.

"Even if you don't believe in it, it's still interesting. Plus, the full moon is on your birthday. That means that the year ahead is supposed to be filled with rewards."

"Awesome," Denmark said, grinning. "So, you're going to share those rewards with the rest of us, right?"

"Not likely," Iceland said immediately.

They continued until later into the night, when Norway suddenly stood up.

"Let's go outside for a while," he said.

Iceland was confused, but they all went ahead and followed Norway outside. Norway quirked an eyebrow, and gestured to the sky. Iceland looked upwards and gasped.

The full moon, in all its glory. And was it his imagination, or did the moon seem to have a bit of a pinkish glow?

"Happy birthday, little brother," Norway said.

Iceland couldn't help but smile.

**I've been thinking of writing a birthday fic for my birthday buddy for years, and when I realised that it's the full moon, I decided that this is the year. And I also checked on google and saw it's the strawberry moon. Supposedly, those living farther north should see the moon looking a bit pinkish. Living in the southern hemisphere, I don't think I'd be able to verify it. Pity.**


End file.
